


Game of Gods

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: "When you play the game of Gods, you win or you get a second chance."Each of the Gods sends a character of their choice back into the past, allowing them to forge their own destiny.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods choose their champions.

The Seven were gathered in the circular room. 

"I had decided." the Father spoke up "Have the rest of you decided?"

"What is your choice?" the Mother asked curiously

"My best child." the Father responded "Robb Stark. What are your choices?"

"I chose someone with rarely found virtue. Someone who is still innocent and pure despite having the most reason to despise the world." Mother smiled "She called for me many times during her times of grief, and now I shall answer her prayers. I choose Sansa Stark. What about you, brother?"

The Smith looked up from yet another project he was working on.

"My purpose is to mend broken things, and in this endeavor, it shall be done." the Smith said slowly "Therefore, I have chosen the most broken man in the world."

The Mother nodded, already knowing who he meant, for he confided in her previously.

"My choice is Myrcella Baratheon." the Maiden announced, before she resumed playing her harp

"I have chosen someone who is like me." the Crone said in a slightly raspy voice "Olenna Tyrell."

"I also made my choice." the Warrior spoke up "I chose someone worthy of my consideration....."

"Don't tell me you chose Jaime Lannister." the Mother interrupted him sharply

"I haven't." the Warrior quickly said "But what do you have against him?"

"He pushed a child from the window ledge." the Mother looked furious "He crippled that poor boy for no good reason."

"He had a reason." the Crone pointed out "A reason you might not like is still a reason."

"Anyway." the Warrior spoke up again "I have chosen Brienne of Tarth."

"And I...." the Stranger said with a smirk "I choose Ar....."

"No, no, no." another voice interrupted

The Many-Faced God appeared in the room.

"She is my first choice." the Many-Faced God declared "Choose someone else."

"How about those musicians?" the Stranger offered "They mastered the art of death quite well."

"Out of the question." the Father said "I won't have my chosen one dying a second time."

"How about Ramsay Bolton?" the Stranger asked hopefully

"No." the Smith denied, not even looking up "Not after what he did to my chosen one."

"Tywin Lannister, then." the Stranger tried again 

He was running out of options.

Fortunately, no one objected this time.

"Good." the Stranger nodded "I choose Tywin Lannister."

"I choose Arya Stark." the Many-Faced God immediately announced "Victory!"

"I wasn't invited." there was a deep rumble as a new entity approached "Therefore, I choose Petyr Baelish. He'll fuck all of your silly plans up. Consider this a revenge."

"Must you?" the Mother sighed

"Of course." the God said "I am the Drowned God."

"So shouldn't you choose one of your own followers?"

"I am an asshole, and Littlefinger is an asshole." the Drowned God explained "It's a perfectly reasonable choice."

"And I....." the final entity appeared "I choose Jon Snow."

"Well, that was a bit anti-climactic." the Crone observed wryly

"You can try to mold the game to your liking." the Red God scoffed "I, on the other hand, look beyond. I focus on the true threat, and so I've made my choice accordingly."

"Then let the game begin anew!" the Crone pronounced

All of the Gods gathered lifted their hands and chanted.

And then, the playing field was irrevocably changed.

For better or for worse was something only time could tell.


	2. Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal party arrives.

The retinue had arrived. Robert came first, laughing all the while. Sansa watched as he embraced her father, and his best friend. She held back her tears. Her father, her poor father, devoured by lions.

The Queen stepped out of the carriage, looking every bit as regal as she did the first time. However, this time, Sansa knew better. She could see the cruelty and lust for power underneath the fair facade that she couldn't see the first time.

The next to enter the courtyard was Jaime, followed closely by Joffrey and the Hound. As the latter lifted his visor, Sansa turned towards him, smiling genuinely. If he noticed her smile, the Hound didn't show it, only grunting non-commitally. Sansa's smile fell. 

And then Joffrey looked at her, with quiet adoration. He was probably told to try to impress her beforehand. And old Sansa would have fallen for that act. But she wasn't that Sansa anymore, and so she ignored his obvious attempt to charm her.

She was done being everyone's pawn. The Hound taught her how cruel the world really was. Littlefinger taught her how to play the game. They made her into what she was now. 

And then, he appeared at last. The Imp. And Sansa saw him differently too. Where everyone else saw a monster, she saw a gentle soul that built a wall around himself to protect himself from cruelty of the world, and a brain which worked tirelessly to prevent such an outcome.

"I have a son." Robert was saying "I have a daughter. We'll join our houses."

"Indeed." Sansa nodded demurely "I propose a sojourn between myself and the Prince. To get to know one another better."

"Of course, of course." the King slapped father on the back

"The Hound and uncle Tyrion shall accompany me as my bodyguard and cupbearer respectively." Joffrey decided

Sansa smiled. Joffrey wouldn't part from his dog, nor would he miss a chance to humiliate Tyrion. Which was exactly what she was counting on.

They departed. Sansa and Joffrey walked in front, hands intertwined, while Tyrion and the Hound walked behind them.

They reached a small clearing, isolated but pretty, and decided to stop there.

"So, what do you like doing?" Joffrey asked her

"Sewing, telling stories, watching true knights in action." Sansa listed idly, eyeing the Hound as she spoke "I dream of marrying a true knight someday."

"Then I hope I could meet those expectations, my Lady." Joffrey smiled sweetly "I'll be a knight worthy of your hand. I am sure you're aware that father wants us to marry."

"Indeed, my Prince." she agreed "But I feel you love your mother more."

That got both the Hound and Tyrion's attention.

"I need to go check on Arya." she suddenly announced "With how prone to mischief she is, I feel that I need to keep her in check."

And then she departed without looking back.

Sandor would understand that she did all of this for them. So they could be together in the end.

And, other than her family's, his opinion was the only opinion that mattered to her.


End file.
